


A Hard Situation

by arysa13



Series: prompts filled (bellarke) [9]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, But hardly any, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, also i guess there's a tiny bit of plot now, and a tiny bit of angst for good measure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysa13/pseuds/arysa13
Summary: It starts off as a friend helping out a friend. It's never really that simple though. Prompt: Bellamy has a situation and Clarke is right there to help.





	1. Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for the title lmao

“Mr Blake, Clarke is here,” Bellamy’s assistant, Jasper, tells him, sticking his head in the door.

“Tell her I’ll just be a minute,” Bellamy says absentmindedly, barely looking up from his computer where he’s going over a story one of his writers has just submitted.

“Um—“ Jasper starts, but he’s cut off by Clarke pushing past him and into Bellamy’s office.

“Thanks, Jasper,” she says and Jasper rolls his eyes before retreating and closing the door behind him.

“Hey,” Clarke says, and Bellamy finally looks up. Which, as it turns out, is a huge mistake. The crush he has on his friend is old news to him, and he’s mostly pretty good at ignoring it. Some days it’s a little harder than others. Like today, for instance when she walks into his office dressed in a tiny floral playsuit, the neckline of which drops _very_ low exposing what seems like most of her breasts. Plus he’s pretty certain she’s not wearing a bra, which only makes matters worse.

The effect in his pants is almost instantaneous and he shifts uncomfortably in his seat, hoping she doesn’t notice his discomfort or the way his eyes barely make it up to her face.

“Hey,” he swallows.

“Are you ready for lunch?” she asks, and she seems to be acting normal, so he figures she hasn’t noticed his less than subtle reaction.

“Um,” he says. Technically he can finish reading this after lunch, there’s no hurry. But he knows he can’t stand up at this particular moment, what with the obvious bulge in his pants. He’s not exactly small, and there’s no way she won’t notice. He surreptitiously moves his hand under the desk to his crotch, trying to somehow shift his cock into a more concealed position, but it’s no use. Clarke is looking at him expectantly though, and he knows he has to say something.

“I actually have a couple of things I need to finish up. Why don’t you go on ahead?” he suggests.

“Oh, that’s okay,” Clarke shrugs, pulling out the chair across from him. “I’ll just wait here. I promise I won’t be distracting.” Bellamy almost groans out loud. Not distracting. Right. But it’s not like he can tell her to leave, unless he cancels their lunch altogether, which she would be hurt by. And he really doesn’t want to hurt her. He’ll just have to try and compose himself.

Bellamy turns back to his computer and tries to focus on his work, but his stupid mind keeps wandering, wondering if Clarke has also forgone panties along with the bra, imagining getting his mouth on those luscious tits. His cock throbs, pressing painfully against the material of his pants and he grips the mouse so tightly he thinks it might break. He really hates himself for having these crude thoughts about his best friend, and he wants to stop, he really does. It’s totally inappropriate. He closes his eyes for a moment, trying to think of unsexy things. Donald Trump. His sister’s terrible cooking. The pile of dirty dishes at his apartment. Jasper’s bare butt.

“Alright,” Clarke says. “If your eyes are closed, you aren’t working. Time for lunch,” she declares.

“Clarke…” Bellamy protests, his unsexy thoughts having not worked in the slightest. “I really need to finish this,” he lies. It’s the only excuse he’s got. But Clarke’s already getting up.

“You can finish it after lunch,” she tells him, walking around to his side of the desk. He panics, wondering what the hell she thinks she’s doing.

“Clarke,” he says warningly, but she’s already pulling his chair out (why does it have to be on wheels?) and spinning him to face her, and there’s nothing to hide his massive erection from her.

“Oh,” she says in surprise, and there’s no way she hasn’t noticed. Bellamy’s face floods with colour and he can’t decide if he should be using his hands to cover his blush or his hard on. “Now I get it,” she says and Bellamy can’t work out if she’s amused or offended or what.

“I’m sorry,” he says lamely. “This is humiliating.”

“Well, you can’t go out like that,” Clarke says matter-of-factly, and he supposes she’s not offended.

“If you just give me a minute I can… take care of it and then we can go to lunch,” he says. That’s if he can ever bring himself to look her in the eye again.

“Or…” Clarke starts hesitantly. “I mean,” she shrugs. “I could take care of it, if you want.”

“What?” Surely he heard wrong.

“I mean I’m right here. I don’t mind,” she says.

“Are you offering to get me off?” he practically chokes. Fuck.

“Yeah,” Clarke says, and he almost chokes again.

“I can’t ask you to do that,” he manages, even though he really _really_ wants her to. The thought of her hand in his pants, jerking him off makes his cock twitch.

“You didn’t ask,” Clarke points out, a little smirk playing at the corner of her lips.

“Well…” he starts, swallowing. “Okay,” he agrees. “If you’re sure.” He’s impressed with how steady his voice sounds, though his heart is beating at a million miles a minute. Maybe he should have given more thought to this, after all, she’s his best friend and things could get weird after this. But he’s not exactly thinking straight.

“I’ll lock the door,” Clarke says, and Bellamy watches her ass sway as she walks over to the door. His mouth is dry, and he probably looks totally bewildered, the way he’s staring at her. She walks back after locking the door and drops to her knees in front of him. She reaches for his belt buckle and Bellamy can hardly believe this is happening. He’s fantasised about something like this too many times to count.

Bellamy doesn’t even realise he’s holding his breath as Clarke releases his cock from his pants, and he swears he could almost come just from the small touch of her hand, he’s wanted this so long.

“Wow. Um.” she says as she takes in his cock.

“You don’t have to—“ he assures her.

“I want to,” she cuts him off. And well, if she _wants_ to, he sure as hell isn’t going to stop her. “You’re so big,” she says, a little breathlessly he’d like to think. She reaches out to touch him again, moving her thumb across the head of his dick experimentally. Bellamy grips the arms of his chair, willing himself not to move, in case this really is just a dream. Clarke continues to lightly tease him with her fingers, lubing him up with a little of her own spit.

“Clarke, please,” he whines.

“Right, we have to get to lunch,” she says, as if that’s what he’s concerned about, not the fact that he’s hard as fuck and incredibly horny and her current ministrations are only making it worse. “I’ll make it quick,” she winks, and then she’s lowering her head to the tip of his cock, and Bellamy’s head rolls back as her lips make contact.

Clarke uses her tongue expertly, her mouth hot and wet around him, driving him crazy. He watches her work on his cock and he can’t stop himself from moaning, and somehow his fingers wind up in her blonde hair without his permission.

“Fuck, Clarke,” he groans. “You’re so hot. This is so hot.” Her answering hum makes her lips vibrate against his cock and he manages to stifle another moan, but he knows he’s dangerously close to coming. “Clarke, I’m gonna come,” he pants. She glances up at him to acknowledge his words, but she doesn’t slow down, and then he’s right on the cusp, and with one last strategic tongue motion he’s coming into her mouth, down her throat.

“Fuck,” Bellamy groans as she swallows unconcernedly. Bellamy, however, can feel himself turning red, embarrassed at how fast he came. He wants to tell her he can normally last much longer, but somehow he thinks that would only make it worse.

“I said I’d make it quick,” she winks, grinning at him, and Bellamy shakes his head, smiling despite his embarrassment.

“I messed up your hair,” he says apologetically.

“Worth it,” she smirks. “Come on, or we won’t have time to eat.” She jumps up and starts to head towards the door, leaving Bellamy to make himself presentable.

“Clarke, wait,” he says and she turns, hand on the doorknob. He stands, buckling his belt and following her to the door. “If you, uh, ever want me to return the favour…” he trails off.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” she smiles impishly, opening the door. She heads out of his office and Bellamy follows, glancing at Jasper as he passes the boy’s desk. Jasper gives him a thumbs up and a wink and Bellamy grimaces.

“Do you get the feeling Jasper knows what we were doing?” he whispers to Clarke.

“Well, you were pretty loud,” Clarke shrugs.

“I wasn’t that loud,” Bellamy huffs. “I bet you’re louder.”

“We’ll see,” Clarke says, a mischievous glint in her eye. “Come on, lunch!” Bellamy rolls his eyes, but he’s grinning as he follows her into the elevator.


	2. Reciprocity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy makes good on his promise to return the favour.

At the time, Bellamy had been pretty sure Clarke would take him up on his offer. You know, when she’d sucked his cock in his office and he’d offered to return the favour. But it’s been a week now and she hasn’t so much as given him a meaningful look to assure him she remembers the whole thing. She’s been acting so normal Bellamy wonders if it was actually just something he dreamed up.

He remembers it far too vividly for it to be a dream though, which is becoming a constant problem. He can’t so much as sit down in his office chair without conjuring up the image of Clarke on her knees, her mouth around his cock. Of course, these thoughts just give him the same reaction which led to her blowing him in the first place, and it takes him a good extra fifteen minutes to start work everyday while he tries to compose himself and diffuse the situation.

Clarke seems to have no such trouble. He thinks she can hardly have forgotten that she sucked his cock, which means she really just thinks it was no big deal. Even though it was. At least, for him. Friends don’t normally just offer to get their friends off at work. He’s pretty sure that’s not normal, and the fact that she’s acting like it is is frankly a little insulting.

What’s more concerning to him though, is that she seems to have forgotten that he offered to return the favour. Either that or she doesn’t think he was serious. The whole thing is driving him crazy because he’s fantasized about going down on her hundreds of times and he really thought it was finally going to happen. And if she doesn’t want him to, then that’s another matter entirely. He can live with it. But there’s no harm in reminding her that the offer is there, right?

He manages to work up the courage to ask her a little over a week after the initial incident in his office. She comes over to his place after work, apparently having had a particularly shitty Monday, and she’s tense and angry, ranting about some guy who came in for the third time to complain about the business cards she designed for him.

“We’ve already printed them twice, and there’s nothing wrong with the actual information. He says the font isn’t the font he asked for, and since it’s apparently _my_ mistake, we have to print them all again for no charge!” she says angrily. She hasn’t sat down for the entire twenty minutes she’s been there, preferring to pace back and forwards in front of the couch where Bellamy is sitting while she gets her frustrations off her chest.

“You’re too good to be designing some dick’s business cards anyway,” Bellamy tells her.

“I know that,” Clarke huffs. “But I like some of the other design stuff I get to do.” She sighs. “I’m probably just overreacting. I’m stressed out because I’m probably working too hard. There’s so much to do and dickheads like this guy aren’t helping.”

“You aren’t overreacting,” Bellamy assures her and she gives him a weak smile. He hesitates, wondering if now is the right moment to bring up the other thing. “You know what’s good for stress relief?” he asks and Clarke raises an eyebrow at him expectantly. “Orgasms.”

“Orgasms?”

“Orgasms.”

“You think I need to get laid?” she snorts.

“Well, I mean…” he trails off. “I do owe you for last week,” he shrugs, hoping he’s coming off as nonchalant. Clarke pauses and Bellamy wonders if she knows what he’s talking about.

“Oh,” she says finally. “That.” Which isn’t exactly encouraging, but she doesn’t seem disgusted or horrified either, which is a good sign.

“Yeah, I mean. You can cash in at any time,” he jokes and Clarke looks at him bemused. “You really haven’t thought about it?” he says, trying not to sound too dismayed. After all, he hasn’t been able to _stop_ thinking about it.

“Nope,” Clarke says definitely.

“Oh,” Bellamy says.

“I guess I didn’t think you were serious,” Clarke shrugs. “I mean… I wouldn’t be _opposed_ to it,” she chews her lip.

“I’m happy to do it,” he says, downplaying his enthusiasm. He wants to make it seem like he’s doing this for _her_. Which he is. But he’s also going to enjoy the fuck out of it.

“Finn told me guys hate going down on girls,” Clarke says. Bellamy knows Finn is the only guy Clarke has ever been with, and he doesn’t really blame her for not dating or sleeping with men since then. Finn doesn’t seem like he’s the kind of guy who stands for reciprocity in the bedroom.

“Finn’s an idiot,” Bellamy snorts.

“Are guys even any good at it?” she questions.

“Trust me, I’m good at it,” Bellamy grins and Clarke rolls her eyes.

“We’ll see,” she smirks. There’s an awkward pause before Bellamy pats his knees.

“Should we go to my room?” he suggests.

“No!” Clarke says, aghast, and Bellamy is taken aback by her vehemency. “No,” she says again, more calmly. “The bedroom is too… familiar. This is a one time thing. Let’s do it out here.”

“Okay,” Bellamy agrees, and to be honest he kind of gets what Clarke is saying. If it’s a one time thing he really doesn’t want to have the image of her in his bed stuck in his mind forever. “The couch?”

“Ew,” Clarke screws up her nose. “We’re adults, Bellamy. The couch is tacky.”

“Um,” he looks around. “The floor?”

“Fine,” Clarke agrees. Bellamy stands up, pulling a couple cushions off the couch and onto the floor for Clarke to rest her head on. He’s feeling weirdly nervous, as well as a little disappointed at how clinical Clarke is being about the whole thing. He wants to kiss her, get her blood racing, show her what he has in store for her pussy. But he thinks kissing is probably out of bounds for this situation.

Clarke lies down on the floor, her head on the cushions, and Bellamy kneels down in front of her. He wonders if he imagines that she’s looking nervous too.

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” he reminds her, giving her an out if she wants it. He’s not about to force her into something she doesn’t want.

“No, I want to,” Clarke assures him. “Um. Stress relief and all that,” she giggles nervously and she’s definitely blushing which Bellamy takes as a good sign. The first sign that maybe she’s not as composed about this as she makes out.

“Okay,” he says. “Are you ready?” Clarke nods and Bellamy takes a deep breath. He has to make this good. He starts slowly, running his hands up her thighs, spreading her legs apart, pushing her dress up to her waist. Clarke bites her lip as he reveals her bright pink panties, and she looks so fucking sexy Bellamy has to remind himself he’s not supposed to kiss her. Well, at least not on the lips.

Instead he places a kiss on her inner thigh, just above her knee then slowly works his way up, finally sucking a bruise into her skin just below her panty line, making her gasp a little. He can smell her arousal, and he can’t wait to bury his face into her pussy. He hooks his fingers into her waistband then, and gently pulls down on her panties, the anticipation of seeing her bare before him is almost too much for him. He swallows as he reveals her pussy, his cock twitching in his pants.

To Bellamy’s surprise she’s already soaking wet. He doesn’t comment on it as he doesn’t want to embarrass her, but he knows the conversation they had wasn’t particularly hot or stimulating so he can only wonder what was going on in her head while they talked. The thought sends a thrill straight to his cock and he can feel it straining against his jeans already. He pulls her panties off completely and tosses them aside, not bothering to note where they land. He kisses her inner thigh again, the other one this time, before allowing his lips to move to her cunt. He just kisses her outer lips softly at first, letting her know what he’s going to do next. He spreads her lips with his tongue, gently probing her folds, eliciting a soft moan from Clarke. He licks into her more forcefully then, letting his tongue run along her slit. She’s so fucking wet and she tastes so fucking good, and Bellamy can feel his cock throbbing badly. He ignores his own need and focuses on Clarke’s clit, quickly figuring out what she likes, circling his tongue around her clit, only coming into contact ever so slightly at first, then flicking it with his tongue.

“You taste so good, Clarke,” he tells her. “How does it feel? Good?”

“Yes,” she tells him, a little breathless. “Don’t stop.” Bellamy grins and drops his head back between her legs, but not before lifting her legs over his shoulders to give him better access.

“ _Oh_ ,” Clarke breathes as he lifts her off the floor slightly and brings his tongue back to circle her clit. He uses his tongue expertly, alternating between licking her pussy and playing with her clit, and the noises coming from Clarke’s mouth only spur him on. His cock is painfully hard and it’s all he can do not to rub himself against the carpet, he’s so desperate for some friction.

“Bellamy,” Clarke moans, curling her fingers into his hair. He hums in response, not sure if she’s actually talking to him, or just moaning his name in passion. “I lied before,” she pants. He doesn’t answer, just continues to fuck her with his tongue. “I—oh _oh_ – I have thought about it. I did.”

“Thought about what?” Bellamy lifts his head for a second.

“Don’t _stop_ ,” Clarke whines.

“Sorry,” Bellamy drops his head back between her legs.

“I thought about this,” Clarke says with some effort, her climax building. “You – mmm – going down on me. Every night since you mentioned it. I – oh _god_ – got myself off thinking about it.” Bellamy groans at that, and apparently Clarke is unable to form words any longer, the only coherent sound coming out of her mouth is his name, between the high pitched moans. Bellamy is pretty sure she’s almost there, and he sucks her clit into his mouth, sending her over the edge. She bucks her hips against his mouth and arches into her orgasm, crying out lasciviously.

Bellamy pulls his head away almost reluctantly and sits up on his knees, putting her legs back on the ground. It was fucking fantastic, but that’s all he gets and he doesn’t know how he’s going to survive knowing how she tastes, what she smells like, how she sounds when she comes.

“Fuck, Bellamy,” Clarke groans when she’s recovered slightly. “I hate to say you were right, but fuck, you were right.”

“Good, huh?” he grins. Her dress is still up around her waist and her pussy is still on display, wet and puffy. He looks away, feeling like a pervert despite the fact that he’s just had his head between her legs.

“Better than I imagined,” Clarke smiles, sitting up, letting her dress fall back down.

“You’re definitely louder, by the way,” Bellamy tells her smugly. Clarke just pouts at him. Her eyes then flick to his crotch where he knows his cock is creating a massive bulge in his jeans. “Maybe you’d let me take care of you?” she says, and those sultry blue eyes make him want to agree so badly.

“You don’t have to do that,” he says instead. “We’re even now, after all.” Clarke bites her lip, looking thoughtful.

“You can fuck me, if you want,” she says finally, and Bellamy manages to choke on thin air. “God, don’t be so dramatic,” Clarke rolls her eyes. “If you fuck me, we both get something out of it. Assuming you can make me come.”

“I can,” Bellamy says confidently, recovering from his embarrassing earlier reaction.

“Good,” Clarke smirks. “Now fuck me with that big cock of yours.” Bellamy does not need to be told twice.


	3. Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke suggests they keep having sex. Just more smut tbh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look this wasn't meant to go on like this but there is going to be one more chapter after this one

Bellamy is pretty sure that’s going to be the end of it. He’s still disappointed of course, and the small taste of Clarke he got was never going to be enough, but he can live with it. She’d been perfectly clear from the start. It was a one off, and both of them got what they wanted and now they can go back to being friends. Bellamy is pretty sure he’s capable of doing that. At least, he hopes so, because he’s not about to lose his best friend over it, despite how much he wants her to be more than that.

So he tries to go back to normal, the way Clarke seems to do easily, but he’s secretly glad he doesn’t get to see her much in the week following, if only so he can try to get his head on straight. Maybe some time apart will allow him to forget the whole thing.

He never gets the chance to find out, however, seeing as she invites him over on Saturday night “to watch Netflix and drink wine” and seeing as how he actually doesn’t _want_ to spend any time away from her, he agrees.

He shows up with a bottle of wine, and he’s fully intending to just try and forget about the whole sleeping with her thing. Or at least, put it out of his mind enough so he doesn’t think about it while he’s with her (when he’s alone with his thoughts is an entirely different matter). As soon as she opens the door he knows he’s fucked, however. She’s wearing a low cut dress and it appears no bra, again. It’s as if she doesn’t remember the disastrous effect her tits had on him last time.

He manages to get it together enough to look away from her chest and into her apartment. He can’t bring himself to actually look at her face, he doesn’t want to know if she’d noticed him staring.

“Oh good, you brought wine,” Clarke says, taking the bottle from him.

“You did tell me to,” he reminds her as he follows her inside. “Uh, Clarke?” he looks around. Her apartment is a complete mess. And not the kind of mess where she hasn’t been bothered to clean up for a couple of weeks, but the kind of mess where it seems like she’s dragged everything she owns out into the living room and dumped it in haphazard piles all over the floor and furniture. “What happened to your apartment?”

“Oh, that,” she shrugs. “Spring cleaning.”

“It’s summer,” he points out.

“So I’m a little late,” she shrugs again.

“Maybe we should go to my place,” he suggests.

“No, it’s fine!” Clarke assures him. “It’s not that bad.” Bellamy would beg to differ but he shuts his mouth and follows her into the kitchen where she pours them both a glass of wine.

“Is there even anywhere to sit?” Bellamy presses. It’s not like he’s a clean freak or anything, it just seems like the piles of clothes and books and god knows what else seem to be in the way a little bit.

“Sure, there’s one spot on the couch. I’ll just sit on the floor,” Clarke says uncaringly. She hands Bellamy his wine and heads back towards the couch.

“You should have the couch,” Bellamy sighs, resigned. He follows her to the couch where she’s gesturing for him to sit. “It’s your house. I’ll sit on the floor.”

“But you’re the guest,” Clarke counters. “I’ll sit on the floor.”

“I don’t mind, really.”

“Neither do I.”

“Maybe we should both sit on the floor.”

“ _Or_ ,” she pauses, considering him. “You can sit on the couch and I’ll just sit on your lap.” Bellamy knows logically he should refuse. For the sake of his sanity and his self control. But in the moment he can’t really think of a good reason _not_ to have her in his lap.

“Fine,” he agrees and Clarke grins. She gestures to the couch again and Bellamy takes a seat warily, sitting his wine glass on the coffee table. Clarke puts a movie on and then settles into his lap.

It’s nice, having Clarke in his lap, but it’s not exactly conducive to him paying any attention to the movie. He’s more focused on how soft her skin is and how her perfume smells like candy and how he’s desperate to put his mouth on her. He’s already semi hard, though thankfully he doesn’t think it’s noticeable. Which means he needs to start thinking about something else before it _does_ become noticeable. He makes a conscious effort to focus on the movie, though he’s already missed the first ten minutes and it’s already hard to tell what’s going on.

“Who’s that guy?” he asks Clarke, fully expecting her to scold him for not paying attention.

“What?” she says, startled. “Oh… umm,” she shrugs. “I’m not sure.”

“Did he just get introduced?” Bellamy asks. Clarke shifts uncomfortably, her ass pressing against Bellamy crotch and he has to stifle a groan.

“I…” Clarke trails off. “I have to confess, I haven’t really been paying attention,” she admits.

“Oh,” Bellamy says, swallowing. “What are you thinking about?” She pauses and Bellamy waits for an answer.

“You,” she says eventually. “I was thinking about how you fucked me. And how I really want you to do it again.”

“Fuck, Clarke,” Bellamy groans. “Is that a good idea?”

“Don’t you think it is?” she asks, turning her head towards him slightly. Bellamy watches with baited breath as Clarke pushes the straps of her dress down, pulling at the dress until her breasts spring free. He tries to move so his hard on isn’t pressed against her ass, but it only serves to thrust against her, making her gasp.

“Shit, sorry,” he says, embarrassed.

“God, Bellamy, stop being such a gentleman and touch me,” Clarke demands. Bellamy gives in then, despite his better judgement. She’s sitting half naked on top of him, it would be rude to decline (or at least, that’s what he tells himself). He presses his lips against her neck and brings his arms around her so he can cup her tits, finding her nipples and tweaking them gently while he sucks at her neck, his restraint totally dissipating. Clarke rolls her head to the side, allowing him better access while one of her hands drops between her legs. Bellamy can’t see exactly what she’s doing, but he knows he wants to be the one doing it, so he removes a hand from her breast and brings it down to her thighs, pushing her dress up and her hand out of the way.

“Let me,” he says, letting his fingers trail across the material of her panties, feeling how wet they are already. “God, how long have you been thinking about this?” he asks her.

“Since before I invited you over,” Clarke admits.

“Was this a booty call?” Bellamy asks, rubbing her clit through her panties. He can hear her breathing get more laboured as he gets her worked up.

“Maybe a little,” Clarke replies. Bellamy slows his fingers and Clarke whines, wriggling in his lap, making his cock twitch. “Are you going to finger me or what?” Clarke huffs.

“Are you going to ask me nicely or are you going to keep pretending you don’t want this as much as I do?” Bellamy chuckles, removing his fingers completely.

“I’m not pretending.”

“You are a little. You set up this whole charade instead of just asking me to come here and fuck you. Were you hoping I’d ask first?” Bellamy guesses, and when she doesn’t respond he knows he’s right. “But you just couldn’t wait, could you?” he goes back to stroking her through her panties. “I know you’re horny and I know you want me to finger you right now, so how about you ask me nicely and we can both get what we want.”

“ _Bellamy_ ,” Clarke whines, but he’s not giving in. If she’s going to use him for sex, she can at least give him this one thing. Plus he knows it’s going to be hot as hell to hear her beg for it.

“Clarke,” he says expectantly.

“ _Please_ ,” she begs. “Finger me. I need you to fuck me with your fingers, please.” The desperation in her voice gets his cock throbbing, and he finally gives her what she wants, pushing her panties aside and sliding two fingers into her hot wet centre. She moans as he enters her and even as he’s pumping his fingers into her, she’s thrusting against him, fucking herself on his fingers, her fingernails digging into the arm that he has wrapped around her torso.

“Yes, right there,” Clarke pants. “ _Oh, oh, oh_.” She’s obviously about to come, so Bellamy rubs his thumb against her clit for good measure, and then she’s crying out in a shuddering orgasm, her fingernails leaving even deeper marks in his skin. Bellamy slips his fingers out of her and brings them up to his mouth, licking her juices off with his tongue. Clarke has barely recovered from her first orgasm and she’s already standing up, pulling off her dress and underwear until she’s standing naked before him.

“Take your clothes off,” she demands and Bellamy hurries to pull his shirt off, then stands up to rid himself of his pants and underwear. He’s barely removed them when Clarke is pushing him back onto the couch, climbing on top of him, her knees on either side of his thighs.

“So much for it being tacky to fuck on a couch,” Bellamy says and Clarke rolls her eyes.

“Shut up,” she says exasperatedly. He doesn’t get the chance to say anything else anyway, because then she’s kissing him, sweeter than he expected, and slower and he almost forgets that this is just sex for her. But then the moment passes and she’s kissing him harder, using too much tongue and too much teeth. He can forgive her for that though, when the next thing she does after she pulls her lips away from his is settle herself above his cock, letting the tip brush against her clit. She rocks back and forth a little, letting his cock gather her wetness before positioning the head at her entrance. Bellamy watches her, holding his breath in anticipation as she bites her lip and slowly lowers herself onto his cock, her pussy stretching to accommodate his girth. They moan in unison as he fills her, and Bellamy grips her hips tightly. It’s all he can do not to start thrusting into her immediately, but it’s obvious she wants to take the lead so he has to hold back.

Clarke drops her head to his shoulder, pressing herself against him, but not making any move to fuck him yet.

“You okay?” Bellamy asks gently.

“Yeah,” Clarke breathes. “It feels good. I’m just not used to it yet. I forgot you were so big.”

“I didn’t go all the way in last time,” he admits. “I didn’t know if you could handle it. I know you’re not used to… men.”

“You can say cock, Bellamy. After all, it’s already inside me.”

“Sorry,” he grins. “Finn’s the only guy you’ve been with though, right?”

“Yeah,” Clarke agrees. “He was definitely smaller.”

“… how much smaller?”

“This isn’t a competition.”

“But I win, right?”

“You definitely win,” Clarke laughs. “Now can we stop talking about Finn? You’re killing the mood.”

“Sorry,” Bellamy says, and he’s cut off mid chuckle when Clarke starts moving her hips against him. Bellamy keeps his hands on her, steadying her as he gently rocks with her, thrusting against her. It takes him almost no time at all to reach the point where he’s about to come, but he manages to make himself hold out a little longer until he can feel Clarke coming apart above him, her walls clenching around his cock as he finishes with her.

“We should keep doing this,” Clarke says, breathing hard.

“Just give me a few minutes, will you?”

“I don’t mean right now,” Clarke says, repositioning herself so she’s curled in his lap, her head against his chest. “I mean… other times. Whenever we want sex.”

“Are you suggesting a… a friends with benefits type situation?”

“I guess so,” she shrugs. Bellamy doesn’t really know how to feel about the proposition. On one hand he absolutely wants to keep having sex with Clarke. On the other hand he definitely wants more than sex, and he thinks he might just be setting himself up for heartbreak in the long run. He’s still thinking it over, and Clarke must think he’s going to say no, because she quickly starts explaining herself.

“I’m not saying you can’t have sex with other people,” she says, as if that’s the problem. “It’s just that we’re both single and my hand is not always as satisfying as I would like.”

“So I’m better than your hand. Thanks for the high praise,” Bellamy jokes.

“I’m just saying it’s easier than finding someone else and better than doing it alone,” Clarke explains further. “And you’re kind of good at it.”

“Kind of?”

“Okay, you’re _really_ good at it. Happy?”

“Sure,” Bellamy replies. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

“So what do you say? Do we have an agreement?”

“Whatever you want, Clarke.”


	4. Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are involved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll be happy to know that this is finally the end.

They decide not to tell their friends, because honestly that would just be a recipe for disaster. They don’t need the teasing and the questions and the inevitable pity he’d get from the people who know about his crush. Which he’s pretty sure is more than just a crush, but that’s irrelevant.

It’s pretty easy to keep it a secret really. They already spend more time with each other than with anyone else, and besides their friends are all too wrapped up in their own lives to notice if Clarke happens to be at Bellamy’s place in the middle of the night. Or if he happens to have his hand up her skirt while they’re out for drinks.

They’re so oblivious that Raven even tries to set him up with someone else. They’re at a bar one Saturday night, a few weeks after he and Clarke started sleeping together and Raven follows him up to the bar to get drinks.

“Are you seeing anyone at the moment?” she asks, obviously trying to sound casual. For a second Bellamy thinks _she’s_ going to hit on him.

“Nope, why?”

“Clarke is,” Raven shrugs.

“Is that so?” Bellamy says vaguely.

“You okay with that?” Raven prods.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You know why.”

“I’m fine with it,” Bellamy says, and it’s really not a lie, seeing as the person Clarke is seeing is him. They’re served by the bartender then and Bellamy assumes Raven has forgotten about her line of questioning, until they’re on their way back to the table where the rest of their friends are.

“I invited someone tonight, she’ll be here soon,” Raven tells him.

“Okay?” Bellamy responds, slightly confused as to why she’s telling him this.

“I thought you might like her,” Raven hints. “Her name is Gina.”

“Ah,” Bellamy clicks. “This is a set up.”

“It doesn’t have to be,” Raven assures him. “Just see if you like her, okay? She’s not expecting anything.”

“Okay,” Bellamy nods. “I’ll see.” Raven beams at him as they join the rest of their friends.

“What are you so happy about?” Murphy asks Raven as she slides into the booth beside him. Bellamy slides in next to Clarke, handing her the drink he bought her.

“I got Bellamy to agree to go out with Gina,” she brags. Bellamy frowns at her.

“That is _not_ what I agreed to,” he protests.

“Close enough,” Raven shrugs. “Ooh, here she comes.” Raven gestures towards the entrance and Bellamy turns to see an attractive woman coming towards them, her brown curls framing a pretty face.

“What exactly did you agree to?” Clarke asks him.

“Nothing,” he assures her, turning back to face her, but she doesn’t look convinced.

“Gina!” Raven waves to her friend and she approaches.

“Hey,” Gina smiles at the group. Raven scoots over so Gina can sit beside her, across from Bellamy.

“Gina, this is Bellamy, Clarke, Bryan, Miller and Murphy,” Raven introduces, pointing to each person in turn. “Everyone, this is Gina.”

“Nice to meet you all,” Gina says genuinely.

“Bellamy, Gina works at a bookstore,” Raven tells him, and then she quickly engages the other boys in a conversation to let Bellamy and Gina have some privacy.

Bellamy obliges Raven by chatting to Gina, not that it’s much of a chore. Gina is cute and funny, and they chat about work and their interests and they seem to have a lot in common. He thinks that if Clarke was out of the picture he could definitely see something happening with Gina. So he flirts with her a little, because she flirts with him and it’s easy to flirt back, but then he feels bad because he seems like he’s interested when he’s really not.

“I’m going to get a drink,” Gina announces to the table. “Anyone want anything?”

“I’ll come with you,” Bellamy says as the others shout their drink orders at her.

“Do you think they’ll care if I don’t remember any of that?” Gina laughs as she and Bellamy make their way towards the bar.

“As long as it has alcohol in it, I don’t think they care,” Bellamy chuckles and Gina nods her agreement. “So, uh, I wanted to talk to you,” Bellamy says.

“Oh yeah?” Gina says curiously.

“I don’t know what Raven said to you about me…” he starts, looking at her cautiously. He really hopes Raven hasn’t led her to believe this is a sure thing.

“She said you were hot and single,” Gina grins. “The hot part is definitely right. And the single part?” she questions.

“Technically true,” Bellamy says. “And look, you seem great. But I kind of have a thing for someone else,” he says apologetically. Gina nods, seemingly not surprised.

“Raven said that might be the case,” she shrugs. “If it makes you feel any better, I think she might be into you too.”

“Raven?”

“Clarke,” Gina raises an eyebrow.

“What makes you say that?” Bellamy asks in confusion.

“She hasn’t said a word to me all night. I think she’s sulking,” Gina rolls her eyes. Bellamy is pretty sure Clarke is above sulking, but come to think about it, she hasn’t said much at all since Gina arrived.

“I wouldn’t read too much into it,” Bellamy sighs. “If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell Raven? Or anyone else for that matter?”

“Sure,” Gina nods.

“Clarke and I have been sleeping together the last couple of weeks. She’s probably just annoyed because she thinks she might lose her fuck buddy,” Bellamy explains.

“If you say so,” Gina shrugs. “Now, what was it Murphy wanted? A double tequila Sleeping Hornet’s Nest with two olives and a twist on the rocks?”

“You definitely just made that up,” Bellamy snorts.

“Maybe, but we should still order it and see what the bartender gives us,” Gina grins mischievously.

They order the drinks and head back to the table handing everyone a random drink. As predicted there are no complaints, everyone is just happy to have alcohol. Everyone except Clarke that is.

“Hey, are you okay?” Bellamy whispers to her. “You’ve barely said a word all night.”

“I’m actually not feeling that well,” Clarke tells him. Bellamy nods. He knew what Gina was saying couldn’t have been true.

“Want me to take you home?” he offers.

“You don’t have to,” Clarke says. “I don’t want to cockblock you or anything.”

“Clarke,” Bellamy says exasperatedly. “Do you want to go home or not?” She pauses.

“Yeah,” she says finally. Bellamy nods again and turns to the rest of the table.

“Sorry, guys, Clarke isn’t feeling well. I’m going to take her home,” he announces. The others all complain and shout their disapproval at him, but he just helps Clarke out of the booth, and heads towards the exit, calling a goodbye over his shoulder to his friends who have probably already forgotten he was even there.

Clarke is still fairly silent on the drive home, so Bellamy thinks she must really be sick, but then when he gets to her place she asks him if he’s coming inside.

“Are you sure you want me to?” he asks. “Maybe you should just get some rest.”

“Come on, Bellamy,” Clarke huffs. “We don’t have to do anything. Just come and keep me company for a while.” Bellamy sighs, knowing he can’t say no to that, and follows her inside.

“Gina seems nice,” Clarke muses as she shuts the door behind Bellamy.

“Yeah, she does,” Bellamy agrees.

“Are you going to see her again?” Clarke asks, and Bellamy studies her face, trying to find some sign that she actually cares. He shrugs.

“Probably not.” Clarke nods, but gives away no emotion.

“You know, I’m feeling much better,” she says, taking a step towards him, closing the gap between them. She’s got that look in her eye that she gets when she knows she wants something, and Bellamy has a feeling he knows what it is.

“Is that so? This wouldn’t have anything to do with me coming home with you and not Gina would it?” he guesses.

“You think I was jealous?” Clarke questions, tracing figure eights on his chest with her finger.

“I think you had a plan for tonight and you thought Gina was going to ruin it,” Bellamy corrects her.

“And what if that was true?” Clarke asks, looking up at him innocently through her lashes.

“I’d say you never had anything to worry about,” he assures her, before grabbing he waist and pulling her flush against him and kissing her. She opens his mouth for him, kissing him back and his hands find her skin under her shirt, stroking her stomach with his thumbs. Then he’s pushing her back, up against the wall behind her and she breaks the kiss only so she can pull his shirt over his head.

“Bedroom,” she commands, and she shrieks joyfully when Bellamy picks her up and throws her over his shoulder. She’s kicking her shoes off as Bellamy carries her to her room and he almost trips over them, stumbling slightly. “Don’t drop me!” Clarke cries.

“You have no faith in me,” Bellamy pouts as he set her on her bed.

“Oh, I have plenty of faith,” she says seductively, licking her lips. She pulls her top over her head and wriggles out of her skirt. “I have faith that you can make me come.”

“It’s not faith when it’s been proven time and time again,” Bellamy smirks. “It’s just science.”

“Well, then, come and experiment on me,” Clarke winks.

“This is the weirdest fucking dirty talk,” Bellamy shakes his head with a grin, but then he’s peeling off his pants and joining her on the bed, and she lies back as he kisses her senseless. He keeps kissing her while he runs a hand down her belly, slipping it into her panties, making her spread her legs for him. He teases her with his fingers, his mouth still hot and wet on hers, and she moans softly at his touch.

“Bellamy,” she says, her voice muffled by his mouth. “Fuck me, please. I’ve been waiting for this all night.” Bellamy doesn’t respond, just moves his mouth from her lips to her neck, then sliding her panties down her legs and onto the floor. He positions himself over her and she wraps her legs around him, pulling him in closer. His cock brushes her entrance before he slowly lets himself sink into her, feeling her tight pussy clench around him.

“Fuck me,” she commands, and he does. Slow at first, but he isn’t able to hold back for long, especially with Clarke urging him on, moaning beneath him, repeating his name amongst her constant stream of _yes, fuck_ and _please_. Her words become mostly unintelligible as he fucks her harder, and he’s sure she’s not even aware of what she’s saying she’s so worked up. But he’s sure he doesn’t mishear her when she says, _“God, Bellamy, I love you._ ”

He almost stops, he’s so startled, but he doesn’t want to draw attention to it yet, not when they’re both so close. Not when he’s not sure if it means anything or not. So he keeps fucking her until he feels her shatter beneath him, her walls fluttering around his cock, bringing him over the edge with her.

He lets himself catch his breath, content to lie beside her for a moment, but her words weigh on him, daring him to get his hopes up, while at the same time reminding him that it was probably nothing. Just something cried out in the heat of the moment.

“Clarke,” he says softly, when he can’t bear it any longer.

“Mmm?”

“Did you say you loved me?” he asks hesitantly, almost holding his breath as he waits for her response. He feels her freeze up beside him, and he instantly regrets bringing it up.

“I don’t know,” she says. “Did I?”

“Yeah,” he answers, because of that he is certain.

“Well,” she says, sitting up. “I obviously didn’t mean it like, _I love you_. I meant like… I love what we’re doing. I love what you do to me,” she clarifies, and Bellamy can’t help but feel disappointed.

“Oh good,” he says flatly, unable to meet her gaze.

“You should probably go,” Clarke says lightly and he almost hates her for a second, though she can’t possibly know how she’s made him feel.

“Yeah,” he agrees, sliding out of her bed and making his way over to where his pants are. “Clarke,” he says as he pulls them on.

“Yeah?”

“I don’t think we should do this anymore,” he says firmly. He has to say it now, while he’s hurting, or he might never do it.

“What do you mean? I said you don’t have to worry about what I said. It’s nothing,” she assures him.

“I know,” he nods. “That’s part of the reason. I think it’s maybe time I find somebody who does love me. Who I can love back.”

“Oh,” Clarke says, and he sees her swallow as she looks down at her sheets.

“Thanks, this was fun,” he nods before leaving the room, leaving her. He’s pretty sure they can still be friends. He’ll have some rebound sex, get her out of his system, and then maybe he can call up Gina. It will be hard to get over Clarke, but he thinks he can do it. He’s pretty sure it will take Clarke no time at all.

-

Bellamy gets a text from Raven the next morning.

**Clarke is here and she’s upset. Come over and help me cheer her up.**

He’s still kind of upset himself, of course, about last night. But he can’t bring himself to not be there for her, not if he can make her feel better. He kind of wonders why she went to Raven instead of him. Is it possible he wasn’t as subtle about his feelings as he thought he was? Maybe she feels awkward about how they ended things. Still, if she’s upset about something and Raven thinks he can help, then he’s certainly not going to stay away, and he’s over at Raven’s in record time.

“What happened?” he asks Raven when she opens the door. “Why is she upset? Where is she?”

“She’s in the bathroom. I told her you were coming over and she locked herself in there,” Raven says wryly. “Did you do something?”

“I—I’m not sure,” he says honestly. “What did she say to you?”

“All she said was she fucked everything up,” Raven shrugs. “And then she burst into tears. I thought maybe she was talking about the guy she’s been seeing.”

“Should I go and check on her?” he asks. Raven shrugs again.

“Maybe let’s just let her calm down a bit,” she suggests. “How’d things go with Gina? You two seemed to hit it off.”

“Yeah, but – you know I’ve got feelings for Clarke,” Bellamy sighs.

“That’s exactly why you should go out with Gina. Look, Clarke is – or _was_ – really happy. Pretty sure things are serious with this guy,” Raven says knowingly.

“Did she say that?” Bellamy asks, surprised.

“Not exactly. She won’t tell me anything about him except that he’s the best sex she’s ever had. But she’s so in love with him. It’s painfully obvious,” Raven snorts.

“It is?” Bellamy swallows. He glances towards Raven’s bathroom where he knows Clarke is. When he looks back at Raven she’s studying him suspiciously.

“It’s you, isn’t it?” she guesses. Bellamy rubs a hand across his face.

“Yeah,” he responds.

“You should probably go and talk to her then,” Raven says matter-of-factly, pushing him towards the bathroom. Bellamy walks to the door hesitantly, then pauses before knocking.

“There’s someone in here!” Clarke calls.

“It’s Bellamy,” Bellamy responds.

“Okay, well. I’m busy. We’ll have to talk later,” she calls again.

“I need to tell you something, and I’d much rather say it to your face than to a door,” he tells her. “I promise it won’t take long.” There’s a long pause.

“Fine,” Clarke says and he hears her footsteps coming towards the door, then the lock being turned. A second later her face appears in the slightly ajar doorway. He can see she’s obviously been crying, and he can hardly believe that _he’s_ the one who made her cry. He hates himself a little bit.

“Clarke, look. I didn’t end things because I didn’t want to be with you. I ended things because I _did_ want to be with you,” he tells her.

“That doesn’t make any sense,” she laughs humourlessly.

“You told me you loved me,” he reminds her.

“Yeah and then I took it back, so there was no need to run off all scared,” she huffs.

“I wasn’t running scared,” he scowls. “You hurt me. I was in love with you and you told me you didn’t love me. That shit hurts, Clarke.”

“You were in love with me?”

“Well, it was only yesterday. I’m probably still in love with you,” he admits flippantly.

“Cool,” Clarke smiles and Bellamy shakes his head in exasperation.

“Cool?” he snorts. Clarke nods.

“Can I take back the taking back?” Clarke asks, looking hopeful.

“How about you just say it again,” Bellamy suggests, rolling his eyes, but unable to keep the smile off his face now.

“Okay,” Clarke grins. “I love you.”

“Cool, so. Now we’re even,” Bellamy shrugs. Clarke laughs, and her laughter lights up her entire face.

“You complete –,” Clarke starts, but Bellamy’s already kissing her, cutting off whatever insult she had been about to throw at him. She pulls him into the bathroom and shuts the door behind him.

“You better not fuck in my bathroom!” Bellamy hears Raven yell.

“I mean, she can’t stop us,” Clarke shrugs and Bellamy just grins and keeps kissing her.


End file.
